The Outsider
by Black Legacy
Summary: What happens happens, but why? How come Harry knew he was different? Did Hermione really tear the page about basilisks? How come Sirius Black managed to hide all those months? And who is this Alexis Tonks and what does the grey eyed old man wants with her? Journey of Alexis Tonks with Harry Potter as multiple lives are affected by an old man's decision to reveal a big secret...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Trajectory… the path that is followed by a projectile. A rather set or fixed route by the force for an object… now, this route is set for the object has a specific action to carry out. If the trajectory is in alignment, then the purpose would be served but if the trajectory is even a millimeter off the mark, then the object would not only loose the path… it would also create an impact so big, that it could change the shape of the things…

Here… it would change the shape of lives, as the trajectory had been changed by the decision that was taken on that particular day, that particular minute, that particular second… in that _very_ particular moment by a man that was hidden from the world. And he was the one who had decided to share his secret with the world…

As the trajectory changed… the first one to bear the brunt of this was Andromeda Tonks…

…..

"Nymphadora, are you ready sweetheart?" Andromeda Tonks called out to her only child in slight exasperation as her only daughter refused to hurry up.

Andromeda Tonks was a very fortunate woman… she had everything, really. A husband who was the love of her life, a daughter who was the apple of her eyes and a home which she could call her own and do as she please. Sometimes, Andromeda thought that it was all too good to be true… but loving Edward Tonks had given her something that she had always been denied… freedom.

With Ted, Andromeda could laugh, could run, could talk whatever was on her mind… Growing up Andromeda had always been chastised by her mother, Druella Black nee Rosier on how to be a proper lady… with quite and mild mannerisms, with dignified gestures and the small talks… oh, always the small talks!

But one cannot shrug off such deep conditioning that has been imbibed in one's blood since they were in the cradle, and one could definitely point out that despite going against her entire family, and eloping with the Muggle-born Ted Tonks, Andromeda Tonks was bred a lady.

Despite her lack of prejudice and her faultless discernment… Andromeda Tonks was the lady of the house and also, she was the mother of an eleven year old messy, metamorphmagus who was to start at Hogwarts in two months.

"Nymphadora…" Andromeda opened the door of her daughter's room and the sight that greeted her, made her close her eyes in despair.

"Honestly, Nymphadora, you should start learning to clean up after yourself!" she chided as Andromeda took in all sorts of clothes strewn about the room… a small trouser hung from the curtain rail gently swaying as the opened window let in the breeze, the bedcovers still messed up…muggle books lying on the floor.

A bright pink head emerged from the cupboard and dark eyes regarded her innocently…

"Mum… I can't find my yellow jacket!"

Andromeda tried to hide her grimace as the thought of the ugly garment flitted through her mind… honestly, her daughter and her choices… always uncommon…

But Andromeda had learnt her lesson, anything that made her daughter happy she would gladly accept… or the little girl would morph her face like a pig's for a week… anything but that!

It was a tough job being a parent… but Andromeda had winged it so far with only one thing in mind… she always did the opposite of what her parents did… and it has been working marvelously!

Nymphadora might be messy, lazy and a troublemaker but she was kind, helpful and had a good heart… and that was all that mattered…

"How do you expect to find your jacket in such clutter?" Andromeda enquired crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows. In return she got the narrowed eyes of a suspicious child…

"It's not clutter…"

"You could start folding each item and placing it _in_ the cupboard, where it belongs and then maybe you would find your yellow jacket?"

The narrowed eyes were accompanied by a frown and Andromeda bit her lips from smiling… but before either of them could respond, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll go see who that it, and in the meantime young lady, I want you to get ready as quick as you can. Don't you want your own wand?"

Andromeda chuckled and covered her ears as a high pitched squeal assaulted her ears…

"Dromeda… we have a visitor!"

The voice of her husband floated up the stairs and Andromeda shook her head at her clown of a daughter. Bless her husband…

"Coming… now you hurry, or else we'll be late!"

Andromeda Tonks took the stairs serenely, happy and content in her blissful world… and she had no idea at all… that the visitor downstairs is going to change her world… forever.

….

 _Two days later_

The Leaky Cauldron was the entry point from the Muggle world to the Wizarding world that led to the Diagon Alley… It was a gloomy establishment that doubled as a pub as well as a B&B, where Tom had been tending the bar for a while now. Every person that entered or exited the bar was recorded in the old barkeeps' mind. Also helped the fact that Tom was the landlord, hence he knew more people than he should.

That day was like an ordinary day. The early morning patrons demanded the usual. And the hordes of parents shuffled through, tugging at the over excited children, trying and failing miserably to reign in the enthusiasm… really… Tom had watched it all…

And the London weather turned worse that particular afternoon as it decided to rain… one could never be sure and should always carry an umbrella, so the crowd dispersed… no one liked shopping and handling kids when it was pouring down outside. Some were stuck and others were waiting impatiently by the floo for their turn…

The next time it turned green, a tall woman exited, followed shortly by a tall fair headed man who, it seems was having some difficulty in handling the kids.

Woman walked towards the exit and Tom noted with some surprise that it was Andromeda Black… no Tonks and she was here with her family. This girl created quite the scandal, Tom thought to himself. It took some guts and then some, to stand up to your family, especially Blacks… especially Bellatrix Black. A shiver ran down the length of his spine and just then Andromeda Tonks looked at him and gave a polite smile.

"Hello Tom. How are you?" her polite enquiry made Tom smile.

"Very well thank you Madam, how do you do?" such similarities yet so different. Tall, with the same uncanny features but Andromeda had a softness about her that lacked in her elder sister…

"I'm good too. Good to see you again Tom" that was Andromeda, polite but to the point. Her husband was still talking to the kid it seems.

"Shopping for Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Nymphadora is starting this year" there was a fond quality in her tone and Tom smothered his laugh at the name. Nymphadora… what kind of a name was that?

"And this one?" Tom mentioned to the little tot who was clutching Andromeda's leg like venomous tantacula… all Tom could see was a dark head amidst the swathes of Andromeda's robes.

An elegant hand gently caressed the top of the shiny head and the kid peeked up and a second surprise stole Tom of his speech…

The kid had the same dark hair like her mother, same features… and her obsidian eyes blinked in an adorable mixture of innocence and curiosity.

"Blimey… looks like you got a mini you" Tom marveled and had he looked more carefully, he would have noted the strain in Andromeda's smile.

Just then the child was lifted up and settled in the arms of Ted Tonks, who genially smiled at Tom.

"'lo Tom. Been a while."

"I'll say"

Looking around Ted shrugged…

"Of course, it's going to be like this from now on. With Dora going next month and then later on Alexis." Ted Tonks turned to look at his youngest in his arms "Say hello to Tom, darling"

"Hello" came the almost inaudible greeting and Tom smile and returned the greeting and watched as the kid still watched him… as if in amazement.

"Looks like it's going to be fun, eh girls. You ready to shop, drippin' wet?!" there was a shout and tug and Ted Tonks was laughing, while Andromeda smiled as they were tugged out towards the brick wall, by their _pink_ haired daughter.

"Was that Andromeda Black?" enquired a patron sitting by the bar. Jonathan Grant worked in the Improper Use of Magic, was still looking at the backs of the family as they went.

"Yeah, now its Tonks" Tom corrected and shook his head. _Pink?!_

"Went to school with her." A snort and Jonathan shook his mop of curls "never thought she's marry that Tonks, much less have two kids with him"

And then Jonathan Grant went back to his cup and Tom went back to wiping the counter. Nothing else was mentioned… Grant paid and left, and Tom went on fill the floo cup by the grate… Neither noticed the hooded patron sitting in the far corner and noticing every tiny detail…

The hooded figure dropped a few gold coins and exited the pub towards the Muggle London. As soon as he stepped out, the hood disappeared. An aristocratic head that was topped with iron grey hair surveyed the street with his clear and sharp grey eyes.

The first step was done, he thought. The process was seamless… as he knew they would, the Tonks had taken in the child with barely a hitch. And the introduction was as normal as one could hope…

Now all he had to do was watch from afar and make sure that the last of his blood, achieved what he never could…

Wait… all he could do was wait…


	2. 1: Family and Friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling… I'm just a fan who likes happy endings!

Chapter 1: Family and Friendship

For many the problem was the rain in England. But Alexis loved rain. The raindrops that dropped from a mutinous grey sky, one would think that it would angrily splat on the surface, but in reality it creates a sound so magical…plop!

Alexis giggled as the hand that was outstretched from the window, wriggled the fingers and watched the raindrops bounce on the surface of her skin, as if they forgot their purpose and tap dancing was what they were made for. Again and again they bounced and Alexis watched mesmerized, with a silly grin on her young face.

Sitting on the bay window, cross legged Alexis was at ease until the voices drifted in her ears.

"… expect me to do? Ask her to stop? When you and I both know that it is impossible to ask that of an eight year old Ted!"

Her mother, Andromeda Tonks, stepped in the living room, her beautiful face marred by the indignant scowl, as she brandished a piece of paper, which by the looks of it had been crushed several times.

"I know Dromeda! Just calm down, love! We will work things out. In fact-" came the utterly calm voice of her father, Ted Tonks who had followed his wife, still dressed in his work clothes. But as angry as Andromeda seems, Ted seemed to be the utter contrast of her.

"work things out?" Andromeda spun and looked at Ted in what Alexis thought was a strange combination of fury and shock.

"I don't think we can work things out this time Ted. This is the sixth school in four years. _Sixth school!_ We are running out of places to send our daughter to school. Accidental magic is _accidental_ not when it happens every two weeks!"

"Whoa, I haven't seen her _that_ angry in ages." came a voice and Alexis turned her head to see her sister, perching in front of her. She sat cross legged, her hair a shiny purple bob, and her face full of mischief.

"Last time being my third year" a satisfied smirk on her face as Nymphadora sagely nodded her head. "Timothy Baker _so_ deserved that engorged skull"

There was a crack of thunder, lightning flashed across the sky, reflecting the current mood of the Tonks household.

Both the sisters automatically looked towards the sky. The hand that was still outstretched, looked way too pale in the grey light of the afternoon.

"That's cool!" and Alexis glanced at her sister to see that she was looking at the tapping raindrops, and Alexis sighed. With a wiggle, the raindrops stopped tapping and her hand was immediately soaked through.

"It's weird" Alexis mumbled, crossing the wet arm tightly across her skinny frame, a scowl marring her otherwise animated features.

Alexis sometimes hated magic. Because it was magic that resulted in the disasters that made the Principal of each school she had gone to, shake their heads and tell her parents to take her to some other school.

Every teacher and every principal of those six schools that Alexis has been to, could never comprehend what the situation was, had been very happy to point at Alexis and dub her as the problem child. What everyone understood was that Alexis was different. There were many such instances to attest to.

The very first happened when Alexis was in kindergarten.

They had shifted to a small village in Guildford and Alexis had been four then. It was a common thing that people came to visit the new members of the neighborhood. At first the family of four was simply normal, there really was nothing out of the ordinary. Ted Tonks went to London every morning, where he worked at a news channel. Andromeda was a housewife, polite if slightly aloof, buying the groceries, taking the kids to play in the park. And then there were the two daughters.

The elder one, Nymphadora, was not much seen. Word had it that she went to a posh boarding school in Scotland. So she had barely any contact with the people of the village.

The second daughter was the one they noticed and they didn't like what they saw. Alexis was silent most of the times and preferred to keep close to her parents. Okay, many kids were silent… and they were clingy, but it was those solemn eyes of the child that made them uncomfortable.

But such is the human mind. What makes them uncomfortable is classed as odd.

In kindergarten, one day the children were playing on the merry-go-round. Of course the teachers were present, and they were overseeing everything. Everyone in the village knew that Dan Phillips was a very loud boy, and had the perfect makings of a bully. So that day, along with other kids, Alexis gripped the rails tightly as their teacher, Ms Mallory, pushed the rails to go round, all the while encouraging them to sing.

Ms Mallory was looking the other way when, Dan Phillips who was standing right next to Alexis, pinched her hand… painfully.

The shock and the pain made her lose her grip, and Alexis fell of the merry-go-round into the dusty ground, scraping her knees and palms. Ms Mallory tried to stop the swing, but it was hard since it was in its motion.

Her eyes filling with tears at the pain and burning sensation of the scrapes, looked up just in time for Dan Philips to give her cruel smile.

Ms Mallory, when later asked by the Principal said that she saw nothing, only that she was walking towards Alexis Tonks, when an ominous creak sounded behind her and just as she turned to see the swing topple sideways and all the kids fell. And Dan Philips broke his right arm, the same he pinched Alexis with.

No one could explain, but Ms Mallory shared with her best friend that evening over a glass of wine, that she swore she had never seen a kid look that furious as Alexis Tonks had looked just before the swing toppled.

And the news travelled.

Six months later, Alexis changed schools, and the neighbors avoided Mrs. Tonks, who, it seemed did not agree with most of the mothers of the village about her daughter… for she was the one who had cleaned those bloody knees and palms and noticed the blue bruise on the back of Alexis' right hand.

Since the borough was small, each school had known about Alexis beforehand, and each one of the staff had been forewarned… and each of them had formed opinions even before meeting her.

And incidents followed.

"I don't care Ted!" Alexis glanced at her mother, who looked as if she could tear into somebody and Alexis shivered. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Nymphadora biting her lip and looking on with concern as their parents argued.

"Those people are bullying hypocrites! Yes, Alexis is different because she is magical! She is no common muggle, and those worthless people should know better than to judge a child, for Merlin's sake! They are running a school… those kids are vicious!"

"Andromeda!" Ted's exasperated tone, made Andromeda halt, but she continued to glare, and Alexis felt something hard form in the pit of her stomach and she bowed her head.

More times than she could count, Alexis had witnessed scenes like this. When teachers complained, when she was 'asked to find a more suitable school', when neighbors thought to needle in a word or two…

And every time this happened, Alexis felt as if she was the cause of this. Mum could control her magic, couldn't she and so could Dad… and she heard Mum once saying to Dad that Nym never did so much accidental magic, so… why her? Why was she the only one cause of whom, Mum and Dad argued?

The first time when the swing broke, and Dan Phillips broke his arm, Alexis had felt so scared and so bad, that she refused to go to school. But as Dad looked on and Mum cleaned her scrapes, she explained in the same kind manner as she told bedtime stories, what accidental magic was. And it happened to be no fault of Alexis.

And Alexis had believed but as it started to happen more frequently… she didn't know what to believe.

She hated causing her parents so much trouble… but Nym said, once she got to Hogwarts, all would be sorted…

"Hey…" a nudge made her lift her head to see Nym frowning at her "…how come you never told me that you were bullied?"

Her tone was louder than the whispers of earlier and it gave away their position as their parents turned to look at them, as if shocked to see both the girls sitting on the window seat.

"Girls, what are you doing here? I thought you were in your room" Dad said sighing

"Don't change the topic" Nym said loudly and stood up and Alexis tried to huddle in on herself. "You said it was accidental magic, you never said anything about bullying" her tone changed to accusatory, and her hair turned red as she turned on Alexis.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Alexis shrugged and played with the hem of her soaked sleeve, a frown on her face. Truth was… when Nym always talked about her friends and school, Alexis had always felt jealous. Nym could talk to anybody… she talked to all their cousins while Alexis always stuck to Mum when they went to Grandma's birthday parties or any other family function. While Nym had so much to talk about, Alexis didn't know how to share the fact that she had no friend with her sister.

"I'm not bullied. They just don't like me. Nobody ever does"

The words may have been soft but the impact was huge, that it shook the two adults in the room, right down to their soul. For a few moments the only sound that could be heard was the rain which was falling down harder than ever…

It could have been a simple eight year old being melodramatic, but that wasn't the case here. It was the tone and tenor of the little girl's statement that shook them.

The matter of fact observation made Ted Tonks angry. And he was a man who rarely got angry. He was a calm man who thought things through with a level head but when his eight year old kid states that people didn't like her with a kind of resignation that no eight year old should know, it made him mad.

"What?! How can you say that? Of course everybody loves you" Nymphadora burst out, looking at Alexis in astonishment, which only made Ted wince and exchange a glance with his now quiet wife.

"Dora…" Ted started only to be cut off by the thirteen year old.

"You are polite, do your chores, you get top marks . You can play the piano, speak French better than Mum and you _love_ math and science! And your score is always higher than mine at Contra" And she shook her head, and her eyes took on a hard edge.

"You are smart, intelligent, funny and _good._ And those people who treat you differently are _nuts_ and jealous!"

At that Alexis reacted, her scowling face took a curious look.

"Jealous?"

"Yes" came the vehement reply as Nymphadora pointed at her "they are jealous of you and when people are jealous they do weird things. Why are they jealous, because they want to be like you. It makes sense doesn't it?"

At that she turned to look at her parents for support and immediately Ted moved to stand next to her and looked at looped his arm around Nymphadora's shoulders.

"Of course they are. That is what I've been trying to tell your mother all along… but once she starts, you know…"

He made a hand gesture bringing his four fingers and thumb to show the yapping, and it earned a giggle from Nymphadora. He looked at Alexis and found her lips pressed, as if curbing the urge to grin.

"Now that your mother is rolling her eyes at me…" all three of them looked at Andromeda and found her in the process of doing so.

"Let me tell you something…" removing his hand from Nymphadora, he moved forward and took Alexis' hand and urged her to stand on the window seat, so that they were eye to eye.

"There are all sorts of people in the world. Some are kind, some are polite and some are not. It is us who we chose to be… you, Alexis, are a good girl and if people choose to treat you differently, then it is their loss because they have no idea what a special person you are."

"I'm special?" and the innocent question made his heart ache.

"Of course you are, sweetheart…" and those black eyes widened with amazement and then her face crumbled.

"Then why doesn't anybody wants to be friends with me?" and this time it was Andromeda, who came on the other side and placed a hand on the little girls cheek

"Because it takes a good person to find another. And let me tell you this darling, there are many good people in this world… all you have to do is find them"

"Which happens to be easy…"Ted waggled his eyebrows "…because you have been accepted in a new school"

And Ted Tonks believed that nothing… nothing could beat seeing the utter happiness on a little girl's face. Alexis' face split with a huge smile and she launched herself at him, and he easily caught her skinny frame in his arms.

"Really Daddy. New school? I'm accepted?" he laughed at that enthusiasm and looked at his wife, who had a peculiar expression on her face.

"See, I told you. Any school would take you" Nymphadora chirped in, grinning and her hair back to shiny purple.

"Alright now… enough school talk. It makes me feel like an old man" a silly chuckle erupted from the girls and Ted tried to keep himself from smiling.

"That's because you are old Dad" Nymphadora said with an eye roll and Ted faked a growl.

"Oi… I'm not old."

"His hair is golden, like Rapunzel" Alexis supplied making both the girls laugh hard and then Ted made to chase them and suddenly only squeals were heard…

Andromeda watched with a fond look at her husband and girls. It pained her to see Alexis being hurt again and again, and she sincerely hoped that what she had said to the little girl was true. Because Andromeda knew… because of who Alexis is, she will definitely need good people in her corner, cause in a few years time, she will have to face the magical community, and only Merlin himself knew what difficulties that alone will raise.

….

After a week full of happy preparation, for Nymphadora's fifth year at Hogwarts and Alexis' new school, the girls said a cheerful goodbye. Of course Alexis was sad that Nym would be gone for months but her excitement at going to a new school was greater than her sorrow.

Just like they had always done, Dad went with Alexis and Mum went with Nym. After giving each other tight hugs, Alexis went with Dad in the car to the new school.

It was a bit far away but Dad said it was alright. Dad maintained a steady chatter, talking about everything and Alexis felt herself relax and watch the scenery as the car ate up the miles.

Soon they were in front of the school and Dad was hugging Alexis a goodbye. Hugging him fiercely, Alexis realized that Dad was hugging back just as strongly.

"Be good and don't be scared. Okay?" his blue eyes, as he pulled back were a bit tensed and Alexis could only nod, her stomach felt as if it was full of hopping frogs.

"I love you Al. Go have fun" Dad told her like he always did before school.

"I love you too Dad" she mumbled and then a tall lady with red hair came forward and took her. Looking back she realized that Dad was still standing there and she waved at him, but lost the sight of him as someone else came in front of him.

In the big classroom, Alexis stood with everyone as their teacher, Miss Bethany called out their names and made them sit in pairs, one boy and one girl. They did not do that in her last school, Alexis noted, already feeling her excitement slowly churning to dread, and it didn't help a girl with golden hair kept giggling with her friend. Any minute now, the teacher would look their way…

"Alexis Tonks" Alexis started at the teacher's call and realized her worst fears were already coming true. She was only standing next to the girl, she wasn't giggling!

"Why don't you go sit in the second row, Alexis?"

Huh?

The teacher smiled at her and led her to the desk and Alexis could only stare. She was sure that the teacher would scold her. That is usually what happened in the last school… maybe Mum was right, Alexis thought, as a small smile began blossoming on her face, there were good people.

Suddenly, the class didn't seem big and scary. Alexis noted the 'welcome back' drawn on the blackboard with colorful chalks, a pot of brightly colored hand-made flowers near the window sill, Miss Bethany's smile that looked so benevolent… and Alexis smiled.

The class started and Miss Bethany began and she specially made Alexis stand up and introduce herself, because all the others had been coming here since they started school. Which made Alexis a bit scared but she did it, and everyone said a loud 'hello' to her.

When Miss Bethany asked to take out their English book, Alexis did so and grinned at her new school book. Maybe this was the first time she was that happy, and all the while grinning she realized she had a seat partner.

He slowly removed his book from the bag and placed it on the desk they shared, and Alexis noted that the edges were frayed and so many pages were dog eared, that the upper right corner of the book was thicker than the entire book.

Then he slowly removed a plastic pencil case, which seemed to be cracked, but otherwise it looked new. Why would the case be cracked if it looked new? The pencil case when opened contained one pencil and an eraser. That's it… Alexis had five pencils-all sharpened, eraser and a ruler. As she saw him take out the pencil, she realized it had been chewed from the top.

Slowly she took in the boy sitting next to her. His blue long sleeved top had so long sleeves that he had to fold them many times over and they rested in a thick band on his wrists, his jeans were big and his trainers were dirty.

He carefully took out his lone pencil and began writing the date on the corner of the paper, and Alexis frowned. Why would he wear a t-shirt that was too big on him?

And suddenly as if sensing her scrutiny, the boy turned and looked straight at Alexis through his messy hair that fell on top of his glasses. And when Alexis looked carefully, she saw that the bridge of the frame was rolled in a lot of cello tape.

"Why do you do that?" she asked pointing to the cello tape and the boy went cross eyed looking at it and then he flushed.

"Er… I broke them" came the stammering reply and Alexis frowned as she realized that the boy was now hunching on himself and with a jolt, Alexis realized that Miss Bethany was speaking. Not wanting to be caught, she went back to her work.

After a few moments, from the corner of her eyes she saw that the boy was not writing. Looking at him she realized that he had broken his only pencil and was now staring at it dejectedly. Looking at the teacher's desk Alexis saw the big sharpener fixed at the corner but the boy didn't go there.

And with a clarity that many grown-ups lacked, Alexis saw the similarities. The reason she carried five pencils was that in her previous schools, she never had the courage to go to the desks and ask the teacher to sharpen her pencil. And it seemed as if the boy was also facing such trouble.

And without further ado, she took out two of her pencils and placed it in on the boy's book. His head whipped up to her, shock in those eyes as he stared back at Alexis, who looked uncomfortable with the stare.

"Uh…I –"

"Take it" Alexis blurted and looked back at the blackboard, and started writing her own fill in the blanks.

"Thank you" came the soft whisper and Alexis smiled to herself, feeling the hopping frogs in her stomach fade away.

At lunch, the class was taken out in the ground and everyone went off to eat their lunch. Alexis stared at her own brown bag and then at the ground which was now spotted with her classmates and also the other students.

Everyone was laughing and talking and Alexis realized that she would have to eat alone… again. She took a few steps dejectedly when her eyes fell on a figure sitting away from the crowd, his back to a tree and rummaging in his brown bag.

Alexis took a deep breath and started marching towards him and didn't stop till she was right in front of him. He looked up and his mouth dropped open as his eyes widened behind his spectacles.

"Er…"

"Do you always start your sentences like that?" and Alexis grinned when he flushed and sat down in front of him.

"No. do you always talk to everyone like that?" he countered

"No. And what do mean, like that? How do I talk?" Alexis asked curiously and looked as the small boy in front of her shrugged.

"In questions" and Alexis grinned.

"No. I don't. I don't even talk much. Back in last school I think I talked thrice" at his disbelieving look Alexis smiled and shrugged.

"Last school? Why did you leave there?" he asked curiously and Alexis felt anxious for a moment.

"Umm… people didn't like me there" she mumbled, afraid of his reaction. But he simply nodded, and gripped his bag tightly.

"I know how that feels" Alexis blinked and looked at her brown bag. How would he know? But instead of asking him that and making him look more uncomfortable, Alexis shook her brown bag at him.

"Want to share?" she offered and the boy smiled hesitantly, but Alexis was already taking out the sandwich that Mum had packed and carefully dividing it into two and giving him one half.

"So… wait. I know even know… never mind" Alexis wiped her hand on her skirt and offered it to him "I'm Alexis Tonks"

It was funny how he looked at the offered hand and then hurriedly wiped his own to shake it.

"Harry. Harry Potter"

"Nice to meet you Potter" Alexis grinned and once again he flushed and then they went back to their respective halves of the sandwiches, and Harry's brown bag lay forgotten beside him.

Together they went to the class, and when it was time to go home, they went outside together. Alexis waved him bye, which he returned and went to a tall lady who looked like she was trying to smile through toothache at a fat blonde boy, standing next to Harry.

"Al!"

Alexis turned to see Dad standing there and…

"Mum!"

Both her parents were there and Alexis was feeling very happy. This school really was good. Hurrying up to her parents she hugged them, while her father laughed out loud as he picked her up in his arms.

"Will look at that Andromeda. Looks like our Alexis finally found her school"

"I'll say" Mum was smiling and her eyes were shining but Alexis was bursting so she started talking miles a minute …talking about everything. From English, to math and lunch break and how she shared her lunch. By the time she came up for a breath, she was buckled in the seat, the car was speeding away and both her parents were chuckling.

"My… seems like you had a good day."

"Yes Mum" Alexis kept smiling looking out of the window, now finally that she had stopped bouncing.

"So, guess this call for a treat" Dad looked from the mirror and winked, making her giggle. Dad was funny that way…

"I don't think why that should be a problem" and Mum never had a problem with ice cream treats…

"Honey, you didn't say what was the name of your new friend" Mum suddenly asked, curiosity shining in her eyes as he turned her head in the seat to look at Alexis.

And Alexis smiled, remembering her thin friend with broken glasses and big clothes.

"His name is Harry. Harry Potter" she told them with a big smile in the same manner like her new friend introduced himself.

There was a beat of silence where her Mum's face froze and Dad…

And Dad crashed into the car in front of them.


	3. Man,Woman and Child

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to JKR… I'm just a fan who loves a happy ending!**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Like many others, I've read and fallen in love with Harry Potter. And over the years as I re-read, re-read and re-read, I realized that I never really liked the fact that so many of my favorite characters had died. And Sirius Black was the first of them. And for so long I wanted to rectify it, find any loophole that could bring back the dead, but JKR said not magic could revive the dead. It was simply frustrating to realize that nothing could be done. But after careful evaluation, I found that there were certain things that could be done. Hence, my first fanfiction.**

 **In my story, Alexis Tonks in the main character, who has a past that she is not aware of yet. As the story will unfurl, many plots would be established and gradually the characters will come into play.**

 **In the early chapters, I'm simply establishing the backdrop and by chapter four, we will have the story in full force.**

 **The other major characters are, Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Tonkses, Remus Lupin among others.**

 **Basically, like a ripple effect, when you drop a pebble and ripples disturb the surface of the pond, similarly, insert a person and watch the storyline waver.**

 **Also, one thing I really dislike, and you are free to perceive as you please, but it is really rude to read a chapter and not review it. And I'm not saying it just for this story, any story you read, please make it a habit to drop in a review… you never know whose day you make! Thank you!**

 **Enjoy your read.**

Chapter 2: Man, Woman and a Child

Out of the many lives that one would assume would be affected, no one would have ever factored Petunia Dursley in the mix.

Petunia Dursley was a tall woman with a medium structure and a hard bony face. She often thought her hair was lackluster since it was pale and limp and had to be put in curls overnight to give them the bouncy look she sported, but honestly, nothing… nothing could put a spring in her walk or talk.

She was a no nonsense person who liked to live life hygienically, thank you very much. At least that is what she thought.

You see, people are not exactly who they say they are, and in this case, born the way they seem.

Petunia Dursley had once been Petunia Evans. Eldest to Mr. and Mrs. Evans, she was once a happy child. Her parents doted on her and thought the world of her, but then, came Lily. Lily with her fiery red hair and green eyes won hearts left, right and center.

Suddenly, from being the center of attention, Petunia Dursley had to fight for it. All the pampering went to Lily, from making her walk, to talk, to blowing raspberries. But Lily looked up to Petunia and that was what made Petunia a little bit …calm. She liked to take charge and be in control, which she thought slipped the moment Lily entered their lives.

At school, Lily would skip and dance her way towards class, excel at exams, whereas Petunia would have had to work doubly hard to earn marks above the passing grade. Her parents always praised Lily. They thought the sun shone out of her… and sometimes Petunia thought so too.

But then Lily began doing things. She would make the flowers dance, she would make the cups swirl, the candles would sway at the snap of her fingers and Petunia was stunned and then awed. When Lily would sleep, Petunia would try to do those things under her bed, again and again till her fingers were red and aching, but to no avail. She would covet, she would dearly want but never did Petunia utter a word, just her unexpressed emotions swirling deep within her too young self.

And then Lily met that Severus and suddenly, what all time they spent together, suddenly was taken by him. Petunia was alone, and though she would never admit it to anyone, she missed spending time with Lily. Soon after, a letter arrived for Lily saying she was a witch and had been accepted by a school where magic was taught. And Petunia found a glimmer of hope.

In the dead of the night, Petunia gently removed the letter from Lily's grasp as Lily slept and Petunia hungrily read. Magic was taught! Finally, finally she could learn how to make the flowers dance and swirl the teacups, Petunia thought excitedly. Not waiting, Petunia, hurriedly, wrote the letter to Headmaster and asked him to take her in as well, and just as the first light of dawn broke over the horizon, Petunia deposited Lily's letter back and went down the stairs, with a smile on her face. Now, she too will be fawned over, her parents would take pride in her too… she will not be just cast aside, she too would learn magic…

When the reply came, Petunia was devastated. How was it possible? They rejected her? _Her?!_ It felt like a slap to her twelve year old self and all the insecurities that Petunia Evans had harbored all these years came soaring to the surface and she crumpled the thick parchment and threw it in the desk. She hated them. She hated the school, she hated magic, she hated Lily. Why, what did Lily have that Petunia didn't?

She will show them, she vowed then, wiping her tears from her blotchy face. She would show them, she didn't need magic to be wanted. She would show them!

And Petunia began pretending. She pretended to be Lily, smiling at everyone, waving, talking, all the while blistering inside that people only saw her when she pretended to be Lily. But Petunia didn't drop the pretence. Over the years, a good number of loyal but fake friends were the things that Petunia had to show, but her sister one upped her again.

She would come home with long tales of castles, potions and wands that Petunia had no time for, because Petunia would go and pretend to enjoy ice cream with friends, banging the door on her way out but nobody would notice all that, just like no one ever noticed her tall frame shaking with tremors of barely suppressed tears.

That one time Petunia met Vernon. He was everything Petunia would have hated in a man, if she would have been in her senses but Petunia Evans had been stewing in a pit of insecurities, hatred and jealousy for so long, that her entire personality was altered. So within a few months of meeting Vernon Dursley, she had agreed to be his wife, gloating in the success of procuring a diamond on her finger.

It was during Christmas when for once Petunia was the center of attention, as her mother fawned all over her and dabbed at her eyes as she discussed the wedding preparations. Petunia soaked it all, thinking it was her due after all those years of being second best, after all those years of being cast aside in favor of the red haired daughter, Petunia basked!

But Lily couldn't see that could she. So blinded by her own darker thoughts, Petunia failed to realize that Lily would never do such a thing. But in Petunia's eyes, Lily had decided to call her boyfriend, James Potter, just to rub it in. James Potter, with his messy hair and bespectacled face was everything a girl would want. He was smart, he was fit, he was one of the top students, and he was rich. He was rich as in 'Lord of the Manor' rich. And he was a wizard. He was everything Petunia hated, and that evening when he called Vernon 'fat lump of a muggle', Petunia started hating James Potter as well.

After that Petunia Evans had cut off all the ties with her sister, despite her pleading and tears and letters. Petunia married Vernon and of course Lily was not invited, and it was with pretence of satisfaction, that Petunia Evans became Petunia Dursley.

The next year they celebrated the birth of their son, whom Petunia named, Dudley. Holding that bundle that showed the pink and swollen face of her son, Petunia Dursley swore she would never… she would never ever let her child feel like she did. She would never let him feel like he was ignored… she would cherish him, adore him and praise him for every second of every day.

A year later, Petunia Dursley, who had mastered the art of pretence, was appallingly stunned as she found a child on her doorstep… a child that had the same messy hair like that of James Potter and eyes that were a bitter reminder of Lily. Lily, who had gone and gotten herself killed.

From the moment the child was placed in her unwilling guardianship, Petunia focused her unvarnished, untainted hatred that had been simmering inside her for years now… towards him.

And the fact, that he was just as clever and cunning like Lily did not help one bit.

But Petunia would show. She placed the ungrateful child in the cupboard, and gave her son two rooms filled with brim to toys. She bought her son new clothes, and gave him the cast offs. She made her son the best of food and gave _him_ enough to sustain. And above all, she gave her son her every spare bit of attention and readily agreed to everything he wanted…

But she had to bear the presence of the boy. Sometimes, she saw sadness in those green eyes, sometimes she saw hatred, sometimes… she saw too much but Petunia Dursley liked to pretend everything was normal. And she pretended that everything that she was doing was normal… and dare anyone say anything but.

And that day also Petunia Dursley was pretending to be normal. She had gotten up as usual, made breakfast for everyone and made sure that the _boy_ earned his keep, and did the chores. She dutifully kissed Vernon on the cheek as she wished him a good day at work, spotting Mrs. Piers who was getting the post and waving her, just like she would on a normal day.

Then she took Dudley and Harry to school, tried to hug Dudley and failed to keep her face neutral when she looked at that messy head of her nephew.

When she came home, Petunia Dursley had a Garden Committee meeting to attend. Making small talk came naturally to Petunia, and she passed the time easily.

Smiling, she drove to the school, happy that today she had made Dudley's favorite, pot roast and gravy and also pumpkin pie. Her Diddikins loved pumpkin pie! Ah, the delight that would be on his little face, thought Petunia with a broad smile…

She parked the car and went to the gates where she waited, albeit impatiently. Five minutes later the children came and the racket they made. Petunia Dursley mentally cursed such people for raising these hooligans, but of course her face didn't betray anything.

Spotting her son with his friends, Petunia Dursley was too busy to notice that someone stood next to her and was staring at her intently.

"Excuse me? Hello, Mrs. Dursley, my name is Ted Tonks and I'm Alexis' father."

Sudden shocks didn't feature on Petunia's schedule and to have a complete stranger (it doesn't matter whether he introduced himself or not!) extend his hand towards you was a shock.

He was tall, fair headed and his blue eyes didn't betray any emotion, but what caught her notice was the sharp suit, with a properly knotted tie and shiny shoes, and as Vernon often said, it was a well dressed man that was worth his salt.

She hesitated for a second before taking hold of his outstretched hand, and Petunia Dursley felt a chill run up the length of her spine, and an unsettled feeling took hold in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm sorry to catch you unawares. But since our kids have become such thick friends in such a short amount of time, I thought I ought to introduce myself."

Oh! Petunia Dursley nodded even though she felt thrown for a loop. Really, Dudley had a new friend? And the man continued.

"I don't know about you but I swear my wife and I have heard completely non-stop from Alexis these past weeks. Harry this, Harry that, and honestly, the thought of not spending the holiday with her friend is making her go nuts, which in turn is making my wife a tiny bit mad" he shook his head ruefully and Petunia felt her face freezing in a polite mask.

What? Harry? The boy had a friend? Ever since Petunia saw the boy, he had always been given a wide berth. Kids in the neighborhood did not wanted to play with him, thank goodness, who knew what he would have done in front of them. At school, teachers had always complained that Harry was aloof, so you will pardon when Petunia Dursley thought that such a concept of friend was simply ridiculous.

So lost she was in her shock, that with a start she realized that Ted Tonks was speaking. She realized he looked quite at ease, as he slipped his hand in his pocket, as if he had all the time in the world, chatting…

"… and of course I was sworn I'd come and talk to you. So, what do you say?" and he looked expectant.

Petunia blinked and she felt as if her head was simply filled with her own garbled thoughts.

"Huh?" the tall man beamed as if she had promised him lottery.

"Great, my wife would of course accompany me. She too had been simply wanting to meet Alexis' Harry. Would five thirty suit you?"

"Of course" Petunia mumbled and looked towards the entryway and spotted her nephew ambling towards her, holding hands with a girl, a black bob, big eyes and a grin on her face.

Ted Tonks took hold of the little girl's hand and waved at them as they went towards their shiny car, and Petunia felt as she had been hit on the head. What just happened?

How she managed to get in the car and drive the boys home, Petunia had no idea. It took five cups of strong sweet tea, and two hours for Petunia Dursley to finally come to her senses.

"What did you say?" Vernon spluttered in the living room as he looked at Petunia in horror.

"He made a friend, and she wants to go trick or treating next week with him" Petunia's lips thinned in obvious dismay. The conversation finally coming to her. Oh, how… how could she have let this happen?

"And you said yes!" Vernon's face turned purple, and his mustache quivered, nothing compared to the utter fury Petunia was feeling. Somehow, she felt as if she had been duped. That boy…

"What was I supposed to do?" her harsh tone surprised Vernon so much that he sat down heavily on the upholstered chair.

"The man asked me, and if I would have said no, then he would have asked questions." Chewing on her lips, her fists tightly clenched Petunia felt so angry that she could have locked the boy in the cupboard and forgotten about it. But… and then her eyes widened in horror as something occurred to her…

"The cupboard…" she whispered through white lips and Vernon understood after a moment, as his eyes widened.

"She cannot come here, Pet" he too whispered, surreptitiously looking over his shoulder as if afraid someone might catch them.

Oh no, no,no… if the girl came she would want to play with Harry, of course. Try as may, Petunia would not be able to keep them in the living room, just like Dudley and his friends never stayed put. And if the girl came to know about the cupboard, she would tell her parents. And if the parents knew that Harry stayed in a cupboard, they would not understand what an abomination he was, what he was… but they would go to the authorities, and that would mean… _he_ will come.

"NO!" Petunia jumped from her seat and breathed heavily, and Vernon started at his wife's sudden outburst.

"Pet, love-"

"It is too late." Petunia's mind was working furiously "…the father seemed the smart sorts, who will piece it together and you know how risky it would be then"

"But what can we do?" Vernon asked helplessly, mopping his sweaty brow. The whole business was frankly, doing him in.

"We give him Dudley's second room" Petunia said after a long silence with a decisive nod. Nobody, nobody could know…

"Petunia…"Vernon looked at a loss for words but his wife bore an expression that he had never witnessed before. Honestly, it was quite scary and with a reluctant sigh he nodded. Anything that would let them be normal, even if it meant giving that brat a room!

And that day in number four privet drive, the boy who lived in the cupboard under the stairs, finally moved to his first room.

0o0o0o0

After dinner when Uncle Vernon told Harry that he was moving in the new room, both Harry and Dudley were flabbergasted, Dudley because it was his 'toy' room and Harry because… these were the Dursleys!

Dursley family loathed Harry, and on many occasions he had been reminded of the fact, and never one to forget, Harry had no idea why was he being given a room or the fact that Uncle Vernon was trying to sort of being pleasant to him…

The fact was, Mrs. Dursley was Harry's aunt, his mother's sister and the most un-aunt like aunt he had ever seen. Never had Petunia Dursley uttered a kind word to him and Mr. Dursley or Uncle Vernon, well… he was a different story altogether.

Uncle Vernon despised Harry with a passion… one that he was quite vocal about. He never missed an opportunity to tell Harry, how much he was putting up with 'sheltering a brat such as yourself' to quote Uncle Vernon. According to Uncle Vernon, Harry was the dark spot in their pristine clean lives, a thorn in their hydrangeas… the dregs in their teas… unwanted.

And for the past eight years Harry had grown up learning to steel himself whenever he saw Aunt Petunia sliding a big slice of cake on Dudley's plate and kissing the top of his head… it wasn't the slice of cake he wanted… well, he could do with that too… but it was affection that he never had the fortune of it bestowing upon him… and Harry learned that wanting things in this house was a big fat no!

This year too, he frowned at his bag, which was Dudley's from last year, a pencil case that Dudley got on his birthday and promptly stepped on because he didn't like the sticker on top, clothes that had once been Dudley's (he was growing far too fast for clothes to stick to him, vertically and horizontally both), and realized that the only thing that was only ever Harry's were his taped up glasses, rest all belonged to Dudley. Harry packed up his second had stuff and went to school.

Harry liked going to school and learning but almost everyone from the neighborhood attended the school and all of them thought that Harry was a troublesome kid. Harry always felt the injustice of the comment because he had certainly never talked to anyone let alone trouble them, how could they say he was troublesome?

The only trouble was Dudley and his gang of friends who like to trip Harry in the corridors and liked to lock him in the toilets, but the Principal like others, always seemed to peer at Harry with a look of disdain, which Harry left feeling like his stomach was sinking because Uncle Vernon would definitely box his ears at home later. And Dudley would always be a picture of innocence in front of his parents and throw Harry vicious smirks when they weren't looking.

Harry, that year, had been ready to brave the beginning of such days and was mentally listing what he would do to evade his cousin, but when he entered the class, he realized with a swooping sensation in his stomach, that Dudley was not in the class, which meant he had been assigned a different section. The relief and the utter joy Harry felt was indescribable. No tripping, no chalk throwing or yelling. In his sheer happiness, Harry found a moment and simply… grinned.

Feeling as if he was walking on the clouds, Harry almost didn't hear their new teacher call out his name… almost. Almost skipping, he didn't even mind the stink eye Rose Devon was giving him from the front row, and made to his seat, where a girl, his desk partner, was already sitting and smiling absently, and Harry realized he had never seen her before.

As if hearing his thoughts, the teacher asked the new girl to introduce herself. Alexis Tonks, what a weird name, Harry thought and went back to rummaging in his bag and carefully started placing his things, when he felt as if he was being watched.

Turning, he almost leaned back from the shock, as he realized that his desk partner was looking… no, staring at him with her big black eyes. And maybe that is what shocked him, because in all honesty, he had never seen black eyes, much less filled with curiosity.

Maybe it was the fact that she asked about his glasses or gave him her pencils, or maybe even shared her lunch with him, or simply the fact that she talked to him made Harry realize that indeed Alexis Tonks was different. Because anyone who heard he was the Potter kid, kept their distance from him, but from that day forward, Alexis Tonks never really left his side.

And every day when Alexis would come to the class, sit down and launch into yet another story of her elder sister stumbling or tripping, or her father's antics or share her mum's tasty food with him (she discovered the dry toast Aunt Petunia packed in the brown bag), Harry would join in the infectious laughter and forget all about his dreary life.

Maybe she was his lucky charm, the one he would silently pray for in the darkness of his cupboard. Because since the day Harry met Alexis Tonks… things started to change. He had a friend, he never went hungry and he now had a room!

And now, as Harry Potter lay on his first ever bed, in his first ever room and looked at the sky that was littered with brilliant specks of light, his face broke into a serene smile, as he realized, he finally had a person to call his own. His guardian angel finally made his wish come true and gave him a friend.

"Thank you" he whispered, hoping the winds would carry it to his guardian angel.

oOoOoOoO

Thousands of miles away, in an island on the North Sea, where stood a building, seeped in misery, despair and death, guarded by the most horrendous creatures to roam the Earth… a man isolated from the others, woke in the dead of the night.

The chill that never seemed to leave, made his bones ache and his skin hurt, but in the moment where he could not differentiate between day and night, Sirius Black closed his grey eyes and brought a bony hand to his chest, feeling as if someone called.

…

Hope you liked it… please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

That year Alexis and Harry went trick treating together. And the year after that, and again the year later and again, and soon came the year when they both turned eleven, Alexis on a bitterly cold morning in January and Harry on a rainy July day.

How the time passed, no one can say, except for maybe Aunt Petunia, who now had to bear the fact that Harry was living in a room, eating the food prepared by her and of course, she had to bear the equally unpleasant sight of the girl, and personally, Aunt Petunia thought that the girl was a manipulative little swot. Oh she was perfectly well mannered, her school work was definitely good (Aunt Petunia made it a point to discuss the friend her _nephew_ had with the class teacher!), but there was something that Aunt Petunia couldn't pin point, but that something sometimes made Petunia Dursley's hair stand on its ends.

So given the hand that was dealt to her, Petunia Dursley swallowed the bitter bile and dealt with the situation, grudgingly so, but she did. She absolutely hated it, but she did!

Somewhere on the other side of the country, Andromeda Tonks can also be said to have noticed just how time passed. Her problems were not like Petunia Dursley, but Andromeda Tonks had problems of her own. You see, being a witch, came with certain perks. You could do magic to ease the life, because let's face it, there really was no other way for witches, magic was a part of them, without it they became quite incapable at dealing with even the little things.

But if you were born in the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, the equation changed. The moment you are born, if you are a female, you are a lady. A lady, who had to maintain the proper etiquettes, social life, dressing sense and when you are sent to Hogwarts, you are expected to be only and only in Slytherin or if you fall from grace, then Ravenclaw, nothing else is accepted. Being at Hogwarts is not easy though, right friends, right grades, right choices… it just didn't stop and then when you think you have graduated and you are ready to make a dent in the society… right… society, it meant debutante balls and getting sold off to the highest bidder, because really, you don't get higher than Blacks. Because working was looked down upon, especially by the females of the higher class, they were meant to attend high tea, play bridge, plan dinners and lunches and of course, pop out pureblood babies.

Andromeda performed everything, she was a Lady through and through, her social circle included all the right pureblood choices, her grades were good but Andromeda failed in one aspect. She didn't make the right choice. She fell in love with a muggle born and eloped, damning the consequences.

A choice that Andromeda felt was right, and if given a chance, she would repeat the same choice over and over. But Andromeda's family didn't think so, and her sister, Bellatrix, who had loved Andromeda something fierce and to be quite honest, she wasn't as demented before she dabbled with the dark arts, but this choice made Bellatrix hate Andromeda to such an extent that the Tonks had to hide, in order to save their baby from one enraged Bellatrix Lestrange.

Andromeda had nothing to worry about now for she had a loving husband and a beautiful and gifted daughter, who was soon to start at Hogwarts. For years Andromeda had been left alone by her former family, but then suddenly, out of the blue came such a blow, that Andromeda was still finding her footing.

Alexis was four when she was brought to Andromeda. A tiny little figure, dressed impeccably in robes, holding the hand of a house elf. Andromeda's insides froze when her gaze landed on the child, a child with the trademark black hair, pale skin and big dark eyes. Surely the child was a Black, even her muggle born husband could see, but whose?

Even as the elf gave her the letter and Andromeda read through it, her mind simply shut down. Bless her husband, who took the letter, read it and took the child because Andromeda in that moment had been rendered incapable of using her mental faculties.

And that was the day Andromeda was jolted back in the family tapestry, unwillingly because there was no other option. There was no one else who could have kept Alexis and protected her, and Andromeda, who in some part of her heart, missed her familial connection, rose up to the challenge and did her duty.

But Andromeda never thought how deeply she would care for Alexis. Somewhere in between, the duty changed to care and then to love. Alexis was loved deeply but Andromeda never forget that if the word came out about Alexis being a Black then all hell would be set loose on Alexis.

OoOoOoOoOOooOOooOOooOOOoooOOO

" _Alex!"_

" _What?!"_

" _You are doing it again?"_

" _Huh?!"_

" _Looking at the sky and getting lost in your thoughts!"_

" _Oh!"_

 _Harry grinned and Alexis sighed. Yes, she was doing it again._

" _I was thinking about after summer" she said softly and Harry's grin dropped._

" _Oh!"_

" _Yeah"_

 _Alexis felt horrible. This September Alexis would start at Hogwarts her first year, and for this she had been waiting for most of her life, but only recently did Alexis realize that Harry would not be a part of it._

" _Remember the time when you tied Dudley's laces and he fell forward into the tree trunk and broke his teeth?" Harry spoke up suddenly. Alexis snorted._

" _By tied you mean I used magic and you noticed?" Harry smirked_

" _Of course I did. Laces don't tie themselves." Alexis rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. It was true. Sensing his victory Harry rolled on._

" _And you tried to deny it for almost a week"_

" _What was I supposed to do? We are not allowed to tell muggles about magic. And my Mum especially warned me not to tell you."_

 _At that Harry sat up and looked down at her. The sky was bright blue of the summer and his hair stood out sharply in contrast to it, green eyes a little dull behind his glasses._

" _But you still did." Alexis too sat up at his soft voice. Peering at him, Alexis felt something tight ball up in her chest._

" _You left me no choice. You hounded me with your questions" she tried to make a joke and was rewarded with a smile, a sad smile._

" _You know, maybe I should ask Dad. Remember that time when those boys were hitting Lion, and the chain to her neck snapped all by itself. Maybe you did accidental magic then"_

That was the day when both of them, both nine, discovered a bunch of guys laughing uproariously and high fiving each other after throwing random things creating a ruckus in the playground that lay just off Magnolia Crescent. Harry and Alexis had been enjoying popsicles that hot summer day and had been busy running around, and chatting up a storm, when they encountered the boys. Normally Andromeda Tonks never let Alexis out of her sight, but after much pleading she had been given this day to visit her friend on the condition that they remain within the sights of the house and on best behavior.

As the day waned, the conditions went straight out of the window and their excursion started and that was when they discovered the boys. What shocked them both were the loud roars and pained yelps accompanied by the jeering of the boys. It was the yelps that made Alexis inch closer to the noise. What she discovered made her heart stop. A large, huge dog with dark brown matted fur was straining against the thick steel cable that had been loped off on its neck and twisted around the center pole of the merry go round.

From that angle, the entire scene was visible like a very bad movie. A huge ferocious looking dog was snarling at the boys but was unable to do anything because the cable used as a leash was too short for it to do anything, and the teenage boys were clearly enjoying tormenting it, by throwing whatever they could get their hands on. It was something about the dog, the inability, the helplessness of it that made Alexis fling her popsicle at the boys, hitting the nearest one in the ear, making him yelp and earning the attention of the entire gang.

"Stop it" she shouted. For a moment there was silence and then as if rehearsed, they all laughed together, and the guy she hit stepped closer. His hair was shaved off, which made his reedy body look extra wiry but it was his eyes, beady and mean, just like Piers.

"And what are you going to do, you little shite" the boys laughed and Harry stepped forward too.

"Let the dog go. It hasn't done anything to you" if possible their laugh got louder.

"Well lookie here boys, the little boyfriend speaks" he laughed and suddenly got close to Harry and in his hand was a lighter, that he lit up with a flick of his thumb.

"You know what, we will not let the dog go." His eyes shone with malice and the craziness that was alien to them. "In fact, I have decided that I will burn it. You know, help get rid of all that fur"

"NO!" Alexis looked truly horrified, as the boys jeered, cheering the guy on as he swaggered towards the dog with the lighter lit ablaze. The dog noticing the arrival of the boy, and the lighter must have sensed something for it gave a mighty tug on its cable, and to Alexis astonishment, there was a click and the cable snapped free.

The boys realized it at the same time as the dog, for they ran for their lives as the dog ran for theirs. The dog was tired for it gave only a feeble chase before collapsing on the street.

Alexis rushed towards it with Harry in tow. Given the size of dog that towered over them, Alexis was really not frightened, all her focus was on the dog that lay heaving heavily and foam forming at its mouth.

That was the time the Tonks arrived and saw their daughter and her friend with a humungous dog that looked to be dying. One look at a tearful Alexis and a somber Harry who were sitting near the dog's head, Andromeda Tonks forgot all about the reprimand that was in order. Instead, Ted and Andromeda, heaved the beast (they couldn't perform magic in a muggle location) into the back seat of the car and drove to the nearest vet.

Needless to say, the dog made a full recovery and when enquired, it was discovered that the dog was actually a female crossbreed that had been abandoned by the breeders and was only a year and a half old.

Again Andromeda and Ted Tonks couldn't deny the bond between the dog and their daughter, who did not want to leave the dog. And the gigantic dog, who looked more like a lion with its mane and brown fur, seemed to have taken a liking to Alexis too. That week, Tonks household had a new member, a dog named Lion _._

 _Harry frowned but then shook his head. True, that day he felt very angry and yes, he wanted to simply free the dog, but the cable snapping had nothing to do with him._

" _Alex, I wish I was magic, but my parents also weren't magic. They died in a car crash. Believe me, I asked Aunt Petunia. There is nothing more I would love than go to Hogwarts"_

 _Alexis frowned. She couldn't tell this to Harry, but whenever she talked about him at home, her parents were visibly uncomfortable. They never refused anything if it were related to him, just, there was always this tensed air like Mum would become suddenly silent and Dad would subtly but surely change the topic of conversation._

" _But there should be! There should be a way!" Alexis complained hating every minute._

" _Listen Alex" Harry said suddenly, straightening his shoulders and a determined look in his eyes._

" _No matter what happens, promise me, that we will always remain friends. Even when you go to Hogwarts and learn magic and even when I go to Stonewall High and learn chemistry" he said trying lighten up the situation and failing miserably "promise that we'll never stop being friends"_

" _you will always be my best friend Harry. Always, I promise" Alexis promised fervently and tried to swallow through a suddenly tight throat, noticing Harry blinking rather hard._

That was last week, and Alexis still couldn't shake off the morose feeling that had accompanied her ever since. Going to Hogwarts was a dream of every eleven year old and Alexis was no different. On one hand was the castle of her dreams, dreams spun by listening to the tales of her family and on the other hand was Harry, whom she was leaving behind.

So deep in her thoughts was Alexis that she failed to notice that her mother had taken a seat next to her.

"Alexis, sweetie" turning to face her, Alexis frowned when she saw her mother's tensed figure.

"Mum?" taking a deep breath, Andromeda fixed her with an intense look and said the words that will completely change Alexis's life.

"There is something you need to know"

OoOoOoOoOOooOOooOOooOOOoooOOO 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

Andromeda Tonks exuded calm, that was the norm… no situation would see Andromeda losing it, when Nym threw a tantrum, it would be dealt with intense calm, when Dad forgot a thing or two for that night's supper, she would still stay calm, though there would be a steely look in her eye but she would be calm nonetheless.

But as far as Alexis was concerned, Andromeda really couldn't really maintain her calm, and that was the thing Alexis has been noticing for the past few years. Unlike with the situations with Dad and Nym, Alexis personally felt that her mother always seemed tensed regarding her, be it her schooling process, her trips with Harry or even a simple trip to Diagon Alley, Andromeda Tonks just wasn't calm around her. It was a fact that had been written off as anxiety, a fact that Alexis was quite used to by now.

However, today it was different. Maybe it was the tensed set of shoulders, or the chalky pallor or maybe it was the tightness around Andromeda's eyes that made Alexis's heart thump rather loudly. A feeling of dread welled up within her and Alexis felt like running away, not wanting to hear whatever terrible thing was about to be said.

"I belong to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black…"Andromeda began in a steady voice, her eyes hard and dull, her face void of expressions and back ramrod straight.

"Our name is our identity. We are one of the Sacred Twenty Eight and as Blacks, we are the only line that is linked to all other pureblood lines." Raising her chin, Andromeda continued in the same leveled voice "Our duty is first and foremost to the name that we are born with. We live by conduct and we are expected to follow it all throughout our lives, only living to add testimony to the greatness of it…"

It sounded horribly like a commercial advertisement, Alexis thought.

"…But of course, it does not quite work like that…" fixing Alexis with a wry look Andromeda continued "…by keeping the name and keeping it pristine meant that we had to marry only and only purebloods, which in turn meant that we kept to our own family, because to be very honest, the pureblood families have dwindled in numbers, for much like ours, the pureblood families live in the name bestowed upon them and would try to keep it as pure as possible…"

Now Andromeda turned fully towards Alexis.

"…this lunacy meant marrying and producing only purebloods, which is really quite difficult especially when the blood and magic is inbred, resulting in the illnesses within the children born out of such union. You see Alexis, I'm telling you all this because now is the time, you should know who you are before you face such prejudice of our world."

"What? Mum…" Alexis asked stunned

"Hear me out please" Andromeda beseeched, almost and Alexis, her heart thundering through her chest, simply sat there and waited for the axe to fall.

"I was one of three sisters, all born and raised like proper Blacks. We all had our lives decided the moment we were born and all three of us defected in our own ways. Bellatrix, my elder sister, she refused to marry at the proper age and joined a blood supremacist gang. Though my parents were thrilled that she was an advocate of blood purity, she took it a bit too far and dabbled in all kinds of magic, evil and cursed that took a toll upon her sanity, though to be honest she was a bit extreme to begin with."

"My younger sister, refused to marry anyone but her sweetheart who she had her heart set upon since she was a little girl." Andromeda shook her head fondly "Narcissa only and only wanted Lucius Malfoy, and Lucius was the one she got."

"And then there was me. I defied all the odds and shunned my family and their values by marrying a muggle born..."

She knew, Alexis knew they were half bloods, but the way Andromeda just said it, made the hair on her back of her neck stand up on its end.

"…And I would do it all over again if I had to because that was the best decision of my life. I could not have asked for a much better life than I have with Ted. But all this had consequences, ones that I was so ready to face. You see Alexis, once you go against the House, you get disowned."

"Disowned?" Andromeda nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yes, disowned. I was disowned for marrying a muggleborn. What I did was the highest level of offence one could do against the House. And I had no qualms, none whatsoever. I was finally free, why would I begrudge that?"

She gave a short laugh which sounded quite forced to be honest.

"The reason I'm telling you all this now is because you will face the judgment Alexis. The moment you enter the Great Hall and your name will be announced, you will face burden that comes with your name."

"Mum… name?" the beat of the tattoo of her heart was pounding in her ears and in that instant, just as soon as her mother uttered those four words, her heart stopped.

"Yes Alexis, name." and finally, finally for the first time, Andromeda let Alexis see just how truly heartbroken she was, as her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"You are a Black"

In that moment Alexis's world came to a standstill. No, that was not possible. Mum was mistaken.

"No…"

"When you were four, you were sent to live with us so that no one would know about you and you'd remain safe."

"Safe?" what?

"Yes safe. Plea-"

" _No!_ Mum, what are you talking about? I'm not a Black-"

"Alexis, please, listen-"

"NO!"

"Please Alexis, this is very important. You need to hear this"

Andromeda steeled herself against the betrayed and frightened gaze of the little girl and carried on.

"You were four when you were brought to me by an elf, and all you had was a letter." She reached into her robes and produced an envelope made of thick parchment, black as the night and with a seal that was silver and broken, and handed it to Alexis.

All the air left Alexis, because, for a moment she had felt that this was some highly elaborate plan cooked up by them all, pranking her just before she was due for her Hogwarts letter. A large part of her still hoped and Alexis would really be fine with it… as long as it was all just a prank but as soon as the heavy envelope was placed in her hands, her hopes were drowned.

Gingerly plucking the envelope open, Alexis pulled out a sheaf of parchment black as night and written with the same silver ink in a beautiful penmanship.

 _Andromeda,  
_

_The last we saw of each other was a decade ago and under extremely unfortunate circumstances. I must admit, that under my protection, the actions taken against you were unforgivable, and for that I shall forever remain regretful._

 _It still bothers me and you shall be the first one to whom I must confess, that I did not succeed very well in the role of your protector. I'm afraid I let the momentary lapse of judgment affect my ability to choose my successor and therefore condemning my entire line to damnation. For that, I will remain eternally remorseful._

 _Andromeda, I implore you heed this carefully. As my unworthy choice, my son failed to manage his wife, whose actions has led to the demise of the line of Black. That ungrateful woman has single handedly razed my entire family to ashes, my son, Orion, drunk himself to his death, my grandsons, one is locked up in Azkaban and another dead by the deeds of his selfish mother. My entire line was subjected to eternal damnation and though the hands were that of your aunt but it was I who led us all to this point._

 _But despite my terrible mistake, despite all that darkness that descends upon us, hope still remains. I feared that the line of Blacks was forever terminated, but a light still shines bright. A child. She was brought to me by a friend of my grandson, right after her birth. The mother could not survive the birth but the babe was healthy and a number of purity spells couldn't deny that she was a Black. After losing my family, my son and grandsons, I was presented with this miracle and now, for four years, I have kept this a secret, but not for long._

 _Only this evening we were graced by the presence of Walburga, and now, as Melania is facing some disorder of the mental faculties, she let slip about the babe in front of Walburga._

 _Andromeda, anyone who looks at her would know that she is a Black, the last of my line. My blood and magic runs deep within her, and though I'm loathe to part with her, but I must do this. For her, for her safety, for her birthright, because if Walburga got her hands on her, I fear all will be lost._

 _Accept the child as yours, knit her into your family, protect her and keep her safe, this is all I ask of you. She is four and as soon as you accept her, the magic will bound her memories of the past four years and you would be her mother, your family shall be hers, you will be her home and her anchor. This is least what a motherless child deserves._

 _As soon as she turns eleven, tell her. Tell her the story of her family for I do not know how long would I survive. Tell her, because we may be able to hide her in plain sight but we cannot undo the magic that will have her name in the Hogwarts register. Tell her because she would have to face a world that would be far too cruel to her just for taking the name Black. Guide her and strengthen her for the challenges she has to meet would be dire. Once you tell her, let her read this letter, as soon as she reads it, the magic will unfurl and she'd regain back her memories as a child._

 _I, as your Paterfamilias, ask you Andromeda Black, of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black, to aide us and protect us in this grave situation, to do your duty and save your family. Gant an old man his last wish._

 _Prepare her Andromeda, prepare my little Astraea Alexis Black._

 _Arcturus Black_

Alexis felt numbness spread from the tips of her fingers that were holding the letter, into each and every particle of her being, and before she could form a coherent thought, the letter dropped from her numb fingers and her eyes closed.

A part of her mind realized there were some garbled voices coming from a very long distance but her mind was not ready to accept, because right now, in her mind, she could clearly see a man, old with silver hair and sharp silver eyes reaching out to her…


End file.
